Someday when you love someone
by Zhye
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo, John ha estado recibiendo ciertas cartas, todas ellas... de amor. Dispuesto a descubrir de quién son, trata de buscarle. Encontrándose nada más y nada menos que una sorpresa. {AU!School}


**¡Buenas! Este es un pequeño comentario del autor: Me he basado en dos canciones para escribir este FanFic.**

 **Give Up ─ Low Roar**

 **Cold Summer ─ Seabear**

 **Pero hay una que va de acuerdo con el título del FanFic, os la dejaré por aquí.**

 **Love Someone ─ Jason Mraz**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Observó nuevamente la hoja de papel ya sucia y casi rasgada, terminándose por romper. Aún era visible la frase que alguna persona había usado para declararle su amor, pensó en buscarle después de haberla leído, pero perdió sus maravillosos treinta minutos de descanso para luego no encontrar a quien le había dejado esa hermosa carta, llena de sinceridad y ternura. Pero… anónima.

Suspiró. E internamente se rio al darse cuenta que había sonado como una colegiala enamorada, de esas que son tímidas y muy poco importantes en las películas románticas. Que tras vivir muchos conflictos, problemas, y pruebas de amor, sobretodo de eso…, logran estar con la persona que quieren, por fin. Y para siempre… Aunque todo eso es muy empalagoso, y él estaba de acuerdo con eso…, pero se sentía como estar en una película. O bueno, quizás no.

Pero es que, él, John Egbert. Era el niño seguramente más ignorado de toda la escuela. Muchos no sabían siquiera su nombre, si no que le señalaban con algún apodo despectivo o algún adjetivo que iba en contra de su físico o personalidad.

Recapacitó. Ahora que lo pensaba, con más tranquilidad mientras doblaba nuevamente esa carta y la guardaba en su carpeta, observando con sus celestes ojos por la ventana; él no era precisamente guapo. Ni alegre, o si, pero no era divertido… Es más, tantos años de acoso por parte de sus compañeros le habían llegado a formar una muy baja auto-estima en sí mismo. Llegaba a plantearse muchas veces si de verdad valía para algo, o si alguien le necesitaba.

Claro que nadie le había dicho entonces esas cosas tan bonitas, esas palabras tan dulces que se plasmaban en una dichosa hoja de papel mal conservada, era su culpa el estado de la carta. Claro que si lo hacían, era para nada más y nada menos que reírse de él, engañándole haciendo creer que tenía posibilidades, o dejándole esperando más de un tiempo acordado. A nadie le gustaba, y no podía comprender la razón.

Supongamos que la clase estaba empezando, si el profesor no estaba, seguramente alguien se dirigiría a su mesa y le dejaría alguna cosa ofensiva. O pasarían estando él sentado comentando alguna cosa cruel. Claro que con razones, él pensaba que había cometido algo mal, pero la presencia e influencia de su hermano mayor, ayudó en que su seguridad propia floreciese. Y aunque no ponía mala cara ante este tipo de cosas, se limitaba a pasar, haciendo que las ignoraba.

Pero dolían, dolían de verdad.

Un nudo se empezaba a formar en su estómago, cogiendo fuerza en cuanto el timbre anunció el final de las clases, debido a los nervios de encontrarse con esa persona y debido a que estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que lo tomó con sorpresa. La gente se empezaba a agrupar en los típicos grupos de siempre, algunos con sus amigos, otros se iban en pareja. Pero John era el único que siempre se iba solo a casa.

Eso no le impidió sonreír. Tomó su maleta una vez que hubo guardado sus libros en esta, al igual que su tarea y el estuche que amablemente su hermano le regaló por su cumpleaños. La colgó con energía y ánimos en su espalda, colocando la silla en su sitio sin arrastrarla, creyendo que así respetaría más. E hizo lo que todo el mundo normalmente suele hacer, se dirigió a la estúpida salida.

Con la duda aun persistiendo, no podía evitar mirar a todo el mundo. Cuando lo que normalmente hacía era evitar el contacto visual con la gente de la escuela. Esperaba encontrarse con alguna mirada que denotase cariño o algo así, imaginándoselo todo como si de una novela se tratase… Pero nadie le hacía caso. Era invisible ante los demás.

Y como un idiota, continuó mirando, marcándose en su cara una sonrisa bastante sincera, por desgracia. Sin saber lo que en realidad le deparaba si seguía con ese humor por los pasillos, paseándose como si nada, pues realmente quería saber quién era esa persona, quería conocerlo o conocerla, quería… ¿Sentirse querido? No, espera, él ya lo era, o al menos, sintió que alguna vez lo fue, pero no de la forma que ahora mismo esperaba.

Y fue entonces que no se dio cuenta de que estaba casi riéndose por los nervios y por la película de cómo sería todo. Estaba tan preocupado en querer creer que era todo de verdad y no una farsa, que no se percató de que un grupo a su espalda le seguía con intenciones no precisamente agradables.

Pero, ¡vaya! Tenía que regresar temprano a su casa, no podía quedarse más tiempo haciendo el idiota por ahí, tenía que volver. Si no lo hiciera probablemente tendría que encarar a su padre, quien se enfadaría por su no puntualidad, y luego a su abuela. La cual ya era demasiado exagerada cuando cocinaba, imagínate cuando estaba preocupada por su único nieto. Temió por un momento que no lograse llegar a tiempo, así que aumentó el ritmo y se dirigió esta vez a la salida, tratando de tomar el camino más corto al menos.

En cuanto cruzó por el umbral, sintió un empujón en su espalda que le facilitó al causante que su víctima cayese al suelo descuidadamente. Unas risas se escucharon tras John, quien ahora estaba en suelo así porque, simplemente era su vida. No se movió ni se molestó en levantarse como siempre solía hacer, ya casi formaba parte de la rutina.

Varios insultos. Algunas quejas sobre su no-se-qué. Y más risas crueles terminaron por ser el final de su día. En cuanto los vio marcharse, se sentó en el suelo a recoger los libros que al no haber podido guardar en la mochila, cargaba sobre sus brazos.

Poco a poco, comenzaba a chispear. Y ante la mirada de todo el mundo, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él para decirle, oye ¿quieres ayuda? ¿Estás bien? O simplemente mostrar algún tipo de interés en el chico… Pero no perdió su sonrisa, o al menos, solo dejó de ser tan intensa. Rebajada a unos pocos sentimientos tristes, y forzándose a imaginar que todo esto acabaría en poco, y que no importaba nada porque había alguien ahora en su vida; que vale que no le conocía, pero estaba, ¿no?

Pero nadie le ayudaba.

Quiso creer que ese alguien especial, no lo había visto, se levantó entonces. Sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de los pantalones, continuó su camino, con la poca ilusión que sentía para proseguir puesta en su corazón.

Llegó a su cuarto por fin después de haber pasado por todas las pruebas diarias de su familia, de entre saber si estuvo con no se quien hasta averiguar qué diablos le había sucedido, claro que siempre lo hacían, importase si algún detalle se salía de lo común o no. Y es que, por no preocupar, John nunca había comentado el acoso que sentía debido a sus compañeros tanto como algunos otros alumnos de la escuela.

Se estiró en su cama, dejando escapar otro suspiro más. Sus ojos observaban el techo de su habitación. La noche y la suerte de no tener una farola o algo así al lado de su cuarto, le dejaban descansar con tranquilidad. No tenía siquiera persianas su ventana…, pero a veces, eso era genial.

Podía levantarse y quedarse mirando a través del cristal las estrellas brillar con anhelo. Se inventaba historias entonces, bueno, al menos eso cuando era un niño. Y se sentía a gusto, una vez llegó a pensar que cada estrella tenía un dueño, y que algún día… una llegaría a él. Su propia estrella.

Pero eso era como pedir que le respetasen.

Se levantó entonces. Se dirigió decidido al espejo que yacía en el baño intacto. Y se quedó observando a un muchacho de cabello azabache. No muy largo, ni muy corto, simplemente cómodo…, su piel era clara, parecida a la piel de alguien propio de Inglaterra, al menos, en color, pues no era moreno como los demás, ni bronceado, ni nada, simplemente era blanco. No parecía nadie importante, tampoco alguien que resaltase. No era muy guapo. Pero no era feo…, no era especial. Quizás no era suficiente.

Continuó mirando.

Ningún detalle se le escapaba. Sus ojos celestes resaltaban bajo el oscuro cabello. Su nariz era pequeña y algo respingada, sus labios finos…, normales, ni muy grandes, ni pequeños. Dejaban a la vista un poco sus dientes, los cuales sobresalían levemente con alegría. Pero había algo mal en ese chico, así que intentó volver a fijarse.

Ajá… ahí estaba el fallo. Observó nuevamente esos orbes, no solo en la estética, en su color, forma, lo que fuese…, si no. En lo que expresaban. La desesperación se estaba comiendo a ese chico, y la paciencia empezaba a obstruirse poco a poco… su alma: se desvanecía.

\- ¡Guau! – Se alarmó cuando su padre entró de golpe. Se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de quien le cuidaba, y corrió hasta su cuarto, encerrándose ahí mismo. Volviendo a sentarse en la cama, teniendo enfrente su ventana… No le dio vueltas, ni lo volvió a pensar, aquello que había visto en esos ojos, en sus propios ojos. Ignoró también la baja interpretación de su persona, tanto física como era psicológica… Y se retiró un rato, se cansó. Decidió dormir.

Al día siguiente, en su taquilla, ¡había otra carta! Durante todo el día, se limitó a correr de un lado a otro, sin tener a quien mostrársela, o con quien hablarlo, que importaba… Y por fin, llegó la hora en el que el descansado se citaba. Tras las tediosas horas de clase, entre que las asignaturas más pesadas estaban a primeras y luego más asignaturas horribles para acabar, era su único momento sin ser pillado por algún tutor para poder leer la dichosa carta.

Se escondió donde siempre se solía ir. Solo y alejado, con tranquilidad, procedió a abrir el sobre, con su corazón a mil y un especial sonrojo en su rostro. Tan alegre, que empezaba a ignorar lo dura que era la realidad. Sus ojos saboreaban por decirlo de alguna manera, cada palabra. Sentía al recorrer las líneas algo especial, y en su estómago un hormigueo extraño se formaba, ahora podía asegurar que sabía lo que era, lo que significaba la expresión de: mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando terminaba, volvía a empezar. Y no se cansaba, cada párrafo duraba lo mismo que duró al leerlo una primera vez… Y lo abrazó. Pegó a su pecho la hoja de papel. Ahora, ya tenía una razón para decirle al mundo, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando? Pues sabía que todo iría bien, que no iba a estar más solo. Que había alguien quien le estaba esperando.

Y se rio.

Paró un segundo. Y pensó, ¿y si todo era falso?... Pero, se respondió, ¿y si no lo es? Parecía tan cierto, que ya estaba que se lo creía, no, de hecho. Vivía con ello, y… le hubiera gustado repetir la lectura, sentirse importante y ansiado, sin embargo, el timbre anunció nuevamente la vuelta a las aulas…, pero que más daba, en su mente, lo podía repetir, e imaginárselo todo, ¿por qué no? Nadie se lo impedía.

Día a día que pasaba, la tortura de la curiosidad ejercía mayor fuerza sobre el pequeño chico de cabellos azabaches. Iba y volvía a casa con una sonrisa cada vez más fuerte, más llena de ilusión. Muchas veces no encontraba las cartas que él esperaba en su taquilla, pero cada dos o tres días, una nueva aparecía y le daba sus buenos días.

Escritas con sinceridad, pasión, ternura,… todo eso de lo que él estaba completamente falto. Las re-leía siempre que podía, y las guardaba en una cajita echa por él de manera, que dio la casualidad que tuvieron que hacer en un taller cuando fueron a no-se-qué-fábrica de la cual su nombre no precisa importancia. Cada día que recibía una carta, allí se amontaba, pero no eran olvidadas.

Al dormir, abría dicho aparatito, y empezaba a leer para sí mismo, cuando su padre dormía y su abuela también, entonces, susurraba… "Querido John, "Y era feliz. Era jodidamente feliz con un par de letras, unas frases hechas, y un te amo al final. Luego dormía, descansaba, y soñaba con conocer a quién le hacía pasar tantos momentos agradables aun no estando ni a su lado.

Y por fin llegó lo que tanto esperaba, ¡por fin! Respiró hondo justo después de terminar el mensaje, y entonces, corriendo creyendo que no era más que una mala jugada de su mente e imaginación. Pero no… no era mentira, de verdad, ¡en serio que lo ponía! Escrito claramente… ¿quería verle? Dios, dios, dios, dios… se repitió mentalmente. Pegando un saltito de emoción, casi cayéndose por estúpido que pareciera.

Y… espera, ¿Cómo se iba a una cita? Porque esto lo era, ¿no? Los nervios no le dejaban estudiar bien en clase. Los ejercicios salían sin pensar, y la mayoría de los resultados eran completamente erróneos. Más le valía que el examen que tenía después fuera cancelado, pues no era capaz de concentrarse ni en cómo iba a ir, como se las arreglaría.

Pero debía hacerlo, debía ir.

Citado en la azotea de la escuela, justo una hora después de que las clases por la tarde acabasen, justo cuando acababan las actividades extra-escolares. Le hizo darse la idea de que a quien esperaba estaba en algún club o taller de algo, y eso le envolvía más misterio, pues aparte de que había gente de cada tipo, la mayoría era desconocida para él. Subió con prisas las escaleras, casi tropezándose en el acto y más de una vez resbalando.

Escalón por escalón, hasta lograr llegar arriba. La puerta nunca la cerraban con llave, así que…, podía pasar perfectamente sin que nadie lo notase, le dijesen nada, es como si no estuviese prohibido. ¿Quién dejaría una tienda abierta por la noche? Era como una invitación, pero espera, esto no era tan fuerte, no. Solo era la azotea, nada más.

Cruzó nuevamente hasta sentir el viento en la cara como una bienvenida. Le sonrió al horizonte, y buscó algún lugar donde esperar pues, por más que su mirada buscase y re-buscase, allí solo estaba él. Podía sentarse enfrente, donde estaba la valla que limitaba como el borde. O simplemente hacerse a un lado, y sentarse en la blanca y desgastada pared que cubría parte de la entrada a tal lugar. Sonrió y optó por lo segundo.

Caminó con seguridad pero a la vez sentía sus manos temblar, temblar porque… Por la emoción. Por el sentimiento de necesidad de ser abrazado, cuidado, e incluso puede que hasta mucho más que querido. Besado, ¿tal vez? ¡Bueno ya lo vería! Y sentía, presentía que iba a ser una buena tarde. Y no se iba a equivocar, no…, no quería equivocarse más bien.

 _Tic, toc… Tic, toc, tic…_ El tiempo pasaba, llevaría ya una media hora esperando que ni siquiera el atardecer le pareció algo tan hermoso como lo había sido antes. Las franjas anaranjadas acariciaban con cuidado el suelo, y el cuerpo y rostro de John. Quién esperaba aun insistente a su queridísimo anónimo…, paciente.

Una hora más, quedando en una hora y media, ya anocheciendo, el chico de ojos celestes planteó el ir a casa. Había desafiado a sus parientes al no haber llegado temprano, pues aunque sonase exagerado, ¡ellos sí que lo eran! Y como nombre mucho antes, llegar tarde era horrible…

Y ahora era más que tarde. Sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó al escuchar como la puerta chirriaba al ser abierta y como alguien pasaba. Pero su alegría duró poco, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se ensombreció. Preguntándose que qué era lo que estaba pasando, que porque ellos estaban aquí, que quizás era una coincidencia o quizás no. Lo importante, era que ellos no eran esa persona, o que… ¿esa persona era ellos?

Transcurrió el resto de la historia como algo cruel. Rodeado por ese grupito, entre algunas burlas y frases despectivas, John agachaba la cabeza por no querer mirar a los ojos a nadie. No les quería dar el gusto de llorar, no en su cara. Esto solo estaba por empezar, cada palabra que soltaban no era más que una advertencia de que esta situación no era la peor fase.

Solo era el talón de Aquiles.

Recibió un empujón por el costado derecho, chocando contra una de las personas que el que empujó tenía delante, sin darle tiempo a mantener el equilibrio por supuesto, fue devuelto por otro golpe y, tambaleándose, casi cae al suelo. Observó atónito y asustado entonces, alzando la cara y permitiéndoles ver que lo que iban a hacer tendría efecto, y uno peor, algo peor que llorar y tener un día malo. Algo peor que sentirse ignorado cada día…, peor que detestarse. Algo como, ya no encontrarle sentido a vivir. No encontrarle sentido, teniendo tan solo dieciséis años. Eso, era triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tu papá? – Dijo uno de ellos. Tan típica le era la frase, que no fue ni mucho menos un golpe bajo, siquiera le llegó a herir. Estaba casi acostumbrado… Pero.

\- Oh, vamos, déjale. – Alzó una segunda voz, proveniente de uno a su espalda, John dirigió la mirada lentamente. - ¿No ves que el pobre solo quería que alguien le quisiese? Estaba tan desesperado, que hizo caso a la nota, jaja guau. – Rio.

Desesperado… Eso no era verdad, no lo era, ¿no?

\- Pobre chico. Sabes, te diré una cosa… - Se acercó una tercera voz. Susurrando en su oreja, con cuidado… - … no te preocupes. – John sospechó. – No sirves para nada en esta vida. – Sonrió separándose.

Los demás copiaron el mismo gesto, algunos rieron, otros sonrieron, y entre un par de insultos más y frases hirientes, el chico de ojos celestes comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más y más y más y más… Hubiese querido defenderse, haber tenido el valor de decirles, ¿y que os importa? De haberse hecho notar, o incluso, haber podido evitar todo este lio con tan solo dirigirse a la puerta.

 _Pero no tenía voz._

 _No tenía fuerzas._

 _Estaba paralizado._

Los siguientes veinte minutos, reflejaron la escena de un chico acurrucado, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando. Mientras que las palabras empezaban a perforarle el alma, el daño físico no era ni menos ignorado. Varias patadas o incluso empujones se podían llegar a ver, pero él no gritaba, o al menos, lo intentaba, no gritar. Total…, nadie le haría caso, y de todas maneras, a estas horas, ya no había precisamente ni un alma en toda la escuela.

\- ¿Es que no te cansas de llorar? Gilipollas. – Dijo uno.

\- Pobrecito, paleto de… - Pero no prosiguió, tenía una idea mejor, algo mejor que decir. – Sabes. Si te vuelven a dar una carta, tío, no te hagas ilusiones.

John lo miró.

\- ¿Quién te iba a querer a ti? – Añadió.

Algo en él se rompió por fin. Y lo empezó a… ¿comprender? Volvió al recuerdo de unas noches anterior, observando el reflejo de alguien, su propio reflejo. Su mirada, sus emociones en aquel instante, el vacío que esta denotaba y la falta de cariño. Pero, tenían razón, fue un estúpido, un idiota…

Al emocionarse cuando tocaba una de esas cartas y las abría listo para ver que estaba escrito. El casi llorar por cada frase bonita que iba dirigida hacia él, con muchísimo cariño y cuidado al ser escrita, el estallar de alegría y sonreír con tanta sinceridad al… pensar que todo era real.

Pero todo era mentira.

…

Amaneció nublado. El cielo amenazaba con ponerse a llover en cualquier momento, chispeaba de vez en cuando, pero no llegaba a pasar de eso. Con la llegada del invierno, también se notaba como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, mucho más alta al mediodía, pero cayendo drásticamente por las noches y madrugadas, cuando el Sol se escondía.

Se removió desganado entre las mantas el chico de cabello azabache. Observó cansado la hora que su despertador marcaba. Ya era la hora de levantarse, vestirse, e ir al colegio otra vez, como todos los días, repitiendo una sola rutina. Sin nada más divertido o fuera de lo común, empezaba a cansarse de vivir día a día así, pero no encontraba otra salida, en realidad. Ya no la quería encontrar.

Habían pasado semanas desde que aquello había sucedido. Su humor tan alegre y simpático, además del gusto de ayudar a los demás, había sido sustituido por expresiones largas y cargadas de tristeza, mas solo era visible si alguien se fijaba, pues como una máscara, ponía un rostro casi inexpresivo. Claro que, no era capaz de serlo del todo… Su carácter, era pasivo. Ya le daba igual, y actuaba en el sentido de la frase.

Las clases eran más largas, más aburridas, y sobretodo absurdas. Ya no tenía ganas de esperar a que el timbre tocase, pues también le importaba poco. No tenía nada que hacer en el descanso, más que ir a su supuesto lugar secreto, sentarse, y perder por unos minutos la noción del tiempo y de todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos, volviéndose un poco más cerrado cada vez. Prometió no dejarle a nadie conocer quién era. No más.

El resto transcurrió como debía transcurrir. La gente hablaba, muchos reían, otros pedían silencio para estudiar, y algunos, pues hasta dormían. John solo miraba por la ventana. El mismo paisaje de siempre, con las mismas personas de siempre, haciendo sus cosas de siempre. Todo era exactamente igual…, pareciese que su vida se hubiera reducido a la monotonía.

Ya ni miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, para qué, era perder tiempo.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía igual. Salvo porque al llegar a la clase, todo el mundo estaba completamente en silencio. Sonriendo el profesor con su típica alegría o lo que fuese en realidad, escribía en la pizarra algo que ni se molestó en leer.

\- Chicos, os presento a…

Los gritos de entusiasmo, no, más bien, las frases, por parte de sus compañeros eran completamente audibles. Por su parte, él intentaba de ignorarlos y de fingir que no tenía interés, pero, como si hubiese quedado algo resguardado en él mismo, observó de reojo a ver que estaba pasando.

\- … Trátenle bien, ¿vale? – Mandaba a cierto chico a sentarse justo detrás de John Egbert. – Ahora continuemos con la clase – Anunciaba el mayor.

Quiso no darse cuenta, pero le había llamado un poco la atención. Se repitió internamente lo doloroso que era sentir, y trató de dejar de lado ese pequeño impulso que había tenido, y también la sensación que por consecuencia había sentido al ver al chico nuevo.

Los minutos se volvían horas, al menos, eso parecían. Se movió algo incómodo en la silla, y trató de buscar alguna otra forma de estar más tranquilo. No era capaz de prestar atención a los libros, ni a la asignatura en sí, había algo que le estaba empezando a hacer dudar. Ni siquiera, la ventana y su mismo paisaje era ahora objeto de distracción para él, se repitió que era estúpido. Que solo lo había visto una vez.

Pero nunca le había pasado eso.

Las semanas pasaron tal y como estaban planeadas, muchas de ellas se llenaron de exámenes por parte de los tutores, y otras de las competiciones y fiestas que el colegio mandaba a organizar. Fue en una de ellas en la que algo diferente, inesperado, ocurrió.

Casi un par de días antes de las vacaciones de invierno, John hacía lo que siempre solía hacer. En el descanso, se dirigió al lugar de siempre, tranquilo y alejado de los demás, pero lleno de recuerdos que pretendía ocultar y enterrar para siempre. Llegó, se sentó, y se quedó contemplando nuevamente a un punto vacío.

\- Que sitio tan… - Musitó una voz tras él, que, en un reflejo, casi pega un salto debido a que estaba ensimismado consigo mismo. – No pretendía… - Susurró después de un par de segundos al ver la reacción de este.

\- … -

Quien le había dado el permiso de, espera. Se estaba sentando a su lado, con él, sin decirle nada por ahora, tan solo pretendiendo pasar un rato. O eso aparentaba la situación, pues dando rienda suelta al tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en especial, nada.

\- Dave. – Dijo el chico que portaba las gafas de Sol, el que se había atrevido a sentarse al lado del azabache.

\- … Y-ya. – Costó responder. – Te sientas detrás de mí, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia, es más, no era ni una pregunta en principio.

Dave asintió.

Algo fue diferente ese día, no todo quedó simplemente en silencio, con un poco más de ánimo una conversación comenzó a fluir. Al principio con palabras cortas y distantes, y luego… quizás con más confianza.

…

\- ¡Dave! ¡DAVE! – Gritaba cierto chico esperando que su amigo abriese la puerta de una vez. Empezó a desesperarse un poco, pero aguardó un rato más, pues la hora que le había dicho ya había más que pasado, y eso que le habían dicho, se puntual. Y es que, había llegado puntual, por dios. – Oye, no tengo todo el di…

\- Ya vale, John, no grites… - Abrió la puerta el chico de gafas de Sol. El típico chico que es guay, y que está demasiado ocupado como para estar haciendo otras cosas que no sean… guays. Pero, esperen, volviendo a la historia. John no respondió, se quedó boquiabierto, observándole. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó cansado.

\- … - ¿Cómo se lo decía? - … ¿Rojos?

Y entonces, lo comprendió. No se le podía haber olvidado ponerse las… Oh tío, sí que se le había olvidado, y eso lo comprobó cuando llevó la mano a su cara, notando la falta de estas. Además, ya decía él que todo estaba mucho más claro.

\- … Eh. Sí. – Respondió dejando ver que él no era realmente del todo inexpresivo. Sus ojos desviaron la mirada a otro punto, como si el hecho de que fuesen rojos le avergonzara o disgustase. - ¿Pasas o te quedas fuera? – Procedió amenazando con cerrar la puerta. John entró, claro que lo hizo.

Varios trozos de cartulina cayeron al suelo. Y por si fuera poco, el cuarto que en un principio estaba ordenado, acabó de una forma totalmente contraria a la inicial. Por fin el reloj marcó las siete, que era la hora a la que John debía de irse a casa, de volver. Para suerte de ambos, el trabajo que habían mandado en la escuela también estaba terminado, así que…, ahora mismo seguramente se despedirían.

Dave aún no se había puesto las gafas, pues optó por la opción de que ya le era indiferente. Y no se las puso, que más le iba a ocultar al chico de ojos celestes, si lo había visto.

\- Jeje – Sonrió con cierta sinceridad que creyó olvidada. – Nos vemos entonces. – Se despidió, dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba paso al pasillo. Pero fue interrumpido en sus acciones, su brazo era sujetado por la mano del de ojos rojos. - ¿Dave? – Observó a su compañero. Este, le estaba mirando con sorpresa, ¿se podía acaso saber por qué? – Qué pasa… Oye, ya. Suéltame. – Se quejó zarandeando un poco el brazo, hasta librarse de ese agarre.

\- No es nada… solo que… - Respondió lentamente. El chico de cabello azabache giró un poco la cara, sin entender que pasaba ahora. – Nunca antes te había visto – prosiguió, parando en seco.

\- ¿Qué no me habías visto…? – Preguntó entonces animándole a seguir.

Pero se estaba volviendo incómodo y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Dave se dignase a continuar, obligado a hacerlo al ver que John no le daba importancia y se iba tan tranquilo entonces.

\- Sonreír. –

John se quedó paralizado. Observando sorprendido a su amigo, digo compañero, y lo que este había dicho. Era cierto que ya no sonreía, que no mostraba emoción alguna, pero cuando estaba con él había sido completamente diferente. Desde que se conocieron, desde que empezó a soltarse estando a su lado, y espera, ahora le había sonreído. Maldición, no, estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que antaño.

Trató de irse entonces, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. Solo que esta vez no hubo forcejeos, ni ninguna palabra tanto positiva, como lo era negativa. Solo silencio… Y ningún movimiento. El ambiente comenzaba a volverse demasiado tenso, pareciendo ya de por si insoportable. Ambos estaban esperando una cosa, pero ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Hasta que finalmente, uno de ellos se dignó a hablar…

\- Perdona… - Sonó una disculpa. El agarré volvió a desvanecerse, pero esta vez por voluntad de quien lo ejercía. Sin embargo, el otro chico no se fue, siguió de espaldas, quieto, pero permaneció allí. – John, yo… - Murmuró creyendo que más bien le había herido, incomodado, aunque en realidad no hubiera pasado nada como para que este se sintiera de alguna manera así. Quizás si por la parte de incomodo…, quizás.

\- No, está bien, si… - Soltó tal cual las palabras, bajando el volumen de su voz en esa última. – Solo es un poco raro. – Terminó por soltar en un suspiro.

\- … - Dave no sabía que responder, y sin quererlo, soltó por impulso: Bueno, es que te ves lindo as… Y mierda. Ahí la cagó.

Para su suerte, el haber llegado un poco con retraso no llamó la atención de sus parientes, de todas maneras, estos parecían no encontrarse en casa, así que procedió a entrar como siempre solía hacerlo, en silencio. Por si acaso. No podía creer que hubiesen salido sin avisar, o al menos sin llamarle, así que sospechaba de la presencia de estos en la casa todavía.

Pero en la cocina, una nota se hallaba.

\- Guau… - Murmuró. Si, se habían ido, habían salido, pese a que dentro de poco darían las nueve.

Subió a su cuarto con prisas, y se puso algo para dormir, pues todavía hacía frio por las noches. Una camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones parecidos a los pantalones piratas. Y ya está, así estaba listo. Como si alguien le estuviese obligando a acostarse, se metió en la cama y se ocultó casi con su edredón. Mientras reproducía lo que había pasado en casa del Strider.

Eso mismo, ¿qué diablos había estado a punto de pasar?

Al día siguiente, no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a Dave. Tampoco es que pudiese pasar de él todo el día, y definitivamente iba a estar un rato con él, pues tenían que hablar el cómo presentarían el proyecto a la clase. Media hora. En el descanso. Y esperó entonces poder aclararlo todo, poder… explicar porque había huido. Él no le desagradaba, solo es que nunca antes le había pasado algo así. No.

\- John. – Llamó el chico. - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó casi riéndose al ver la cara que tenía Egbert, como si estuviese concentrado en un tema que fuera tan importante que solo le podía prestar atención ignorando lo demás. A decir verdad, solo se reía un poco por querer evitar el hecho de que todo se estaba volviendo más incómodo.

Pero John era directo.

\- Dave, yo… - El Strider sabia por dónde iba eso, quiso evitarlo largándose de allí, pero las palabras de su amigo no le permitían siquiera darse la vuelta. Solo se quedó observando, esperando la siguiente frase de, aquel día bla bla… y acertó. – Aquel día, digo, ayer…, en tu casa… - Murmuró casi sin poder pronunciar nada.

\- Si, lo sé, solo olvídalo. – Interrumpió.

\- Espera, no es eso. Quiero decir a mí no me moles... – Se aclaró la garganta. – Solo no quería que todo… - Que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera tenía sentido, es más, ni siquiera él se entendía.

\- … - Por su parte, el de ojos rojos sí que estaba perdido con todo esto. Pensó en esquivar el tema, en seguir con lo que debía de seguir y hablar ya de lo que tendrían que presentar en clase. Pero no, el idiota de John Egbert era persistente.

\- Yo creo que…, a ver, yo no soy – Empezó a enredarse.

\- John. Solo dilo, ¿está bien? – Suspiró frustrado.

 _Creo que me gustas._

Estúpido, estúpido, idiota, cómo pudiste hacerle eso. Ignorarlo toda una semana con la excusa de: Oh es que fue muy repentino no sé qué decir, gilipollas…, la cagaste Dave, la cagaste. Pensaba frustrado el joven Strider sobre su asiento, hoy John tampoco había venido a clase. A ver, él sabía que en realidad no venía porque no-se-que problemas, aunque en realidad algo le decía que primero fingiría eso, luego diría que se enfermó, y después, no habrían más excusas.

Al salir de clases, ignoró los mensajes de su hermano exigiéndole que fuese a casa. Si no que, tomó otra ruta, la que daba a la casa del chico al que había rechazado sin querer y por miedo a romper su inútil orgullo. Lo siento, bro. Pero creo que es importante…, Se disculpó en un pensamiento, ya se lo diría.

Tocó el timbre una vez que había creído llegar a la casa indicada. Temió por unos instantes que se hubiese equivocado, pues nadie respondía. Hasta que… la voz de quien esperaba ver se escuchó. Un simple, quién es.

\- John, soy yo… Dave. – Pausó. – Necesito hablar contigo… - Suspiró.

Pese a eso, no hubo respuesta. Hasta que, se volvió a escuchar algo.

\- Dave, yo, no creo que… -

\- Abre, es importante, John. – Repitió esta vez mas apresurado e impaciente, diablos. Si en realidad, él le correspondía, y dios sabía si lo hacía.

No tenía tiempo de discutir, pero era cierto que John quería escucharle. Y dejó que pasase, permitió que pudiese abrir la puerta y se dirigió también a la entrada. Después de que hablaran por el portero. Con un leve cruces de miradas fue suficiente como para que pasase adentro de la casa acompañado por el chico de cabello azabache, es decir, por el que fue a buscarlo a la entrada.

\- Mira… - Creyó oportuno.

\- Mejor sube a mi cuarto, mi padre está en la cocina y…, bueno. Es un poco pesado con la gente nueva, y los invitados. – Trató de reírse, pero no salió lo que esperaba, y solo se escuchó la frase tal cual, Dave, solo asintió.

Una vez arriba, antes de hablar y de explicar las cosas, explicarse él mismo, querer solucionarlo. Se quitó sus gafas de Sol, dejándolas sobre una pequeña mesa donde estaba el despertador del joven. Quería que le viese a los ojos, que viera que iba en serio, que no era mentira… Que era todo muy real.

\- Quería pedirte perdón… - Optó por usar esa frase para empezar. La mirada celeste le daba el permiso de seguir, o al menos, no tenía intención de decir nada aun. - … por cómo te traté.

\- Dave, mira, eso mejor podríamos olvidarlo, y seguir como amigos. O algo… como, tal vez… ¿compañeros? – Sonrió forzadamente.

\- No quiero ser tu amigo John, por Jegus… - Parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué diablos decirle. Pero el rostro de Egbert se empezaba a ensombrecer un poco, creyendo que le estaba diciendo que no quería tener nada que ver con él, o incluso que era un adiós definitivo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso le hiciera daño, además, después de la tontería esa de la confesión. Eso, sí que le hirió en cierto modo.

\- Esta bien… - Bajó la mirada.

\- Espera, no es eso, escúchame, por favor. – Trató de corregirse, tomándole por los hombros, obligando a que le mirase también a los ojos y, a medida que se decidía entre decirlo o no, un leve rubor empezaba a asomarse.

 _John…, me gustas._

Esa confesión le había pillado desprevenido, en lo que había intentado procesar las palabras su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse más y más, espera, él había dicho, no, pero… Su mente era un completo caos. Y ahora, lo tenía enfrente, esperando una respuesta como él también la había esperado. No sabía qué hacer, o cómo actuar, si ahora le decía que sí, diablos, que si a qué. Si le pedía tener una relación, o algo así… ¿tan fácil?

Sonrió con timidez al de ojos rojos. Ante esto, Dave solo se limitó a observarlo un par de segundos más. Sintió ganas de besarle, abrazarle… de que… Y eso mismo hizo, se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que finalmente sus labios rozaron los de John, quién permanecía algo sorprendido por el repentino gesto. Pero, un simple roce… Y continuó, juntó sus labios con los de este, terminando en un profundo beso.

Y fue correspondido.


End file.
